Aro's Nephew Comes to Town
by A.A. Silver
Summary: Aro's nephew Alan comes to live with the Volturi for a while. What happens when Alan falls in love with Jane? What will Alec think? Craziness will probably ensue! Please R&R.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1

Aro's POV

I had called a meeting of all my coven and guard members. I called them here to tell them news that my _human_ nephew would be staying with us. The amount of time that he would be staying was an unknown variable. "Coven members, Guard members," I began. The ring of authority in my voice was a poignant reason to why they were listening to me so closely. "My nephew; my _human_ nephew, is coming to stay at Castle Volturi for a while. His parents are in Italy on business."

"Why can't they keep the human with them," Jane asked callously.

"Because, they are working with a clientele that the boy's parents find are more dangerous to him than we are. The reason I am telling you all this is because I must tell you expressly that you _cannot_ bite him; his parents do not want a vampire child."

"I don't see why not," said Santiago. He was upset about the no-biting rule. "Vampires are great!"

Alan's POV

"But mom," I said. I was pleading with my parents to not make me go to uncle Aro's place. "Why can't I stay with you and dad?"

"I already told you," she began. She was exasperated from all my begging. "We feel our current clients are too dangerous."

"How are they more dangerous than a castle full of blood-thirsty vampires?"

"They just are. And don't worry; you'll love staying at Aro's place. It's very nice and well-furnished."

"It's not the accommodations I'm worried about; it's the fact that I'll be staying with so many blood-thirsty vampires!"

"No need to worry, Aro has promised me that he would not let any of them snack on you."

"Fine, I'll go without a fight."

Aro's POV

Jane came to me later. "Aro," she asked. Her tone was curious. "What is your human nephew like?"

"Looks or personality-wise," I asked. Her inquisition made me chuckle.

"Could you tell me both?"

"I certainly could. He has physical traits from both his Dutch mother and Scandinavian father. From his mother he has his blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes; from his father he is tall and strongly built. He is odd in one way though."

"How is he odd at all?"

"He cannot feel pain in any way shape or form. It makes me wonder what he would be like as a vampire if his parents would allow it. He's a very stubborn boy. He will not let anyone stand in his way when he is trying to get something."

Alan's POV

I was treating my being sent to Castle Volturi like a death sentence. I didn't like it that I had to stay in a castle full of _leeches_. I knew that mom had assured me that they weren't going to eat me, but I was still nervous. "Well," my mom started. "We're here Alan."

Mom let me out of the car in front of the castle doors. I gulped and thought to myself, _Well, I'm here in Castle Volturi_. I walked through the front door.

To be continued…


	2. Sleeping

Chapter 2

Alan's POV

I walked into the castle, my suitcase in hand. Uncle Aro was at the door to greet me. "Good evening Alan," he said; the corners of his mouth curved into a smile. "It is a pleasure to have you here at my humble abode."

"Some humble abode," I muttered; I tried not to make eye contact. "This place is _huge_."

"Yes, it is, but we of the Volturi find it quite modest compared to some other dwellings in the world."

"I keep forgetting that muttering won't work around here. If I don't want you to hear something I guess I'll just have to say it in my head."

He held out his hand to shake mine. I kept my hand firmly where it was. "I haven't forgotten about that ability of yours Uncle."

"I see, well follow me and I shall show you to where you will be sleeping. I shall also introduce you to the others who dwell here."

He showed me to the room I would be sleeping. It was a modest room compared to the rest of the colorful bejeweled rooms in the castle. A simple bed that looked rather new; probably because none of the _vampires_ had to sleep and didn't need a bed. He was now showing me around the castle, introducing me to the roaming guard members as we walked. We passed a girl wearing a grey cloak. She had short brown hair and was kind of short; she looked my age, but I couldn't be sure. "This is Jane," Uncle Aro said; his tone nonchalant. "She is an important member of my guard; very dangerous to those who threaten justice."

"Now how could something so lethal look like that," I said, my tone showed a hint of my liking her. Jane was probably the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

"Thank you," she began sweetly. "But if you do make me mad you'll find yourself in great pain."

"Jane," said Uncle Aro politely. "Have you already forgotten that Alan cannot feel pain?"

"Oh, right. I forgot."

She smiled at me and continued on her rounds. I yawned, I must've been getting tired. Uncle Aro looked at his watch. "It is getting late Alan," he began. He was being polite as usual. "And after your long trip, I think it would be best if you went to sleep."

"Should I be afraid of someone eating me in my sleep," I asked sarcastically.

"No, I don't think so; but if I did tell you to be afraid—it would not be in jest."

I walked down the corridors to my temporary accommodations. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Jane's POV

I decided to go to Aro's nephew's room to watch him sleep. I was curious to see if it was truly as fascinating as Edward had said. When I walked in there, he was fast asleep mumbling something. At times during the night he would burst out random things like, "Stop hunting me you damn chicken!" Or he would say something like, "No matter what you say—I will not marry this goat." I found it kind of odd that so many of his dreams involved _farm animals_. Even though it was more to the Cullens' eating style it still made me thirsty. He began to stir so I left the room quickly.

At my brother, Alec's rounds that him and I did together he seemed inquisitive about something. "Where have you been all night Jane," he asked interrogatively.

"I was watching the human sleep," I replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"I was curious as to see if it was as interesting as Edward Cullen had said."

"It still doesn't make much sense to me, but was it?"

"Yes, even though he said weird things in his sleep, it was amusing."

"Well then, I guess you've found a way out of the boring nightly rounds."

"I guess I have."

To be continued…


End file.
